bioshockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BioShock
'Świat gry' Akcja BioShocku rozgrywa się w latach 60. XX wieku, w Rapture, fikcyjnej podwodnej antyutopii. O historii miasta można się dowiedzieć więcej z nagrań audio znajdywanych w czasie eksploracji świata gry. Rapture zostało wybudowane potajemnie na dnie Oceanu Atlantyckiego w 1946 roku i jako samowystarczalna, napędzana energią geotermalną metropolia miało pozostać odcięte od reszty świata. Ta podwodna cywilizacja w zamierzeniu swojego konstruktora, magnata biznesowego Andrew Ryana, miała być odpowiedzią na to, co postrzegał on jako coraz bardziej wzrastający ucisk ze stron władz politycznych, ekonomicznych i religijnych. Miasto zaludnili ci, których Ryan uważał za reprezentujących najlepsze cechy ludzkości. Zamieszkane przez elity intelektualne świata Rapture odnotowało w swojej historii kilka znaczących przełomów technologicznych, m.in. szybki rozwój inżynierii genetycznej. W jednym z nagrań twórca podwodnej metropolii zdradza, że chciał, aby jego dzieło stało się biblijnym rajem na Ziemi, co potwierdza także fakt nazwania dwóch najcenniejszych surowców Rapture ADAM i EVA. We wczesnych latach 50. XX wieku populacja osiągnęła liczbę kilku tysięcy, spośród których zaczęła się tworzyć elita spychająca jednocześnie część mieszkańców na gorszą pozycję.thumb|310px|Logo BioShock Rozwój ADAM'a, komórek macierzystych otrzymanych ze wcześniej nieznanego gatunku ślimaków morskich, odkrytego przez Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum jeszcze bardziej zachwiał równowagą społeczną. Rozpowszechnienie nowej substancji znacząco przyspieszyło rozwój inżynierii genetycznej, co zaowocowało stworzeniem przemysłu opartego na wytwarzaniu plazmidów. Zapewniał on środki na wszelkie dolegliwości począwszy od problemów związanych z łysieniem po rozwój umiejętności aktywnych takich jak np. telekineza, z których te ostatnie potrzebowały drugiej substancji, EVY. Dla ułatwienia wydobycia ADAM'a naukowcy Rapture stworzyli również tzw. Siostrzyczki, małe dziewczynki, do których ciała wszczepiano morskie ślimaki wytwarzające ADAM. Mimo że początkowo miały one stanowić jedynie "fabryki" ADAM'a, w czasie wojny, która wybuchła później w mieście, zostały one uwarunkowane na nowo i miały również wydobywać ADAM z ciał poległych. W tym samym czasie naukowcy stworzyli także Tatuśków, silnie opancerzonych i wzmocnionych modyfikacjami genetycznymi ochroniarzy, mających chronić Siostrzyczki, gdy te przemierzały miasto. Przez kilka lat Rapture było tym, czym miało być w zamierzeniu swojego stwórcy: rajem wolności i dobrobytu. Ostatecznie jednak powody, dla których Andrew Ryan zbudował podwodne miasto – niechęć dla jakiejkolwiek władzy – spowodowały upadek metropolii, a wartości, którymi kierował się jej założyciel zaprzepaszczone i odeszły w zapomnienie. Dla utrzymania swojej utopii w sekrecie Ryan ustalił tylko jedno prawo: wszelkie kontakty z resztą świata zostały zabronione. Zakaz ten sprawił, że wyjątkowo opłacalny stał się przemyt, to natomiast doprowadziło do utworzenia czarnego rynku. Kontrolę nad nim sprawowała osoba równie zdeterminowana, jak założyciel miasta, Frank Fontaine, który jednak w przeciwieństwie do Ryana chciał władzy. Bogactwo Fontaine'a połączone z kontrolą nad badaniami dr. Tennenbaum z czasem dały byłemu gangsterowi wystarczające wpływy i tylu zwolenników, że mógł podjąć próby przejęcia Rapture. Pod koniec roku 1958 Andrew Ryan stracił cierpliwość dla konfliktu z Fontaine'em i wydał rozkaz zabicia go. Nowym przywódcą opozycji został Atlas, który wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami w noc sylwestrową tego roku wywołał zamieszki, które objęły zarówno niższe, jaki i wyższe warstwy społeczeństwa. Wydarzenia te zapoczątkowały wojnę domową między Ryanem a Atlasem, która w niedługim czasie objęła całe miasto. Wraz z postępującymi walkami Ryan zaczął zatracać swoje ideały, stosując w walce ze swoim antagonistą tortury i próby kontroli umysłu. W końcu zachowanie twórcy Rapture stało się na tyle nierozsądne, że pewna grupa jego niedawnych zwolenników postanowiła go zabić. W momencie, gdy do miasta przybywa postać gracza, jedynymi żyjącymi są "Genofagfowie" — mieszkańcy miasta cierpiący z powodu umysłowych i psychicznych chorób wywołanych nadużywaniem ADAM. Innym, niedotkniętym mutacjami ludziom udało się zabarykadować w nieobjętych walkami obszarach, jednak większość z nich jest w inny sposób niestabilna psychicznie lub niebezpieczna. 'Fabuła' Gra rozpoczyna się w 1960 roku gdzieś nad Atlantykiem, w samolocie, którym podróżuje Jack, główny bohater. Samolot jednak rozbija się, a Jack wkrótce odkrywa, że jest jedynym ocalałym. Udaje mu się dopłynąć do pobliskiej latarni morskiej, w której znajduje batyskaf. Za jego pomocą trafia do niedoszłej utopii jaką miało być Rapture. Sojusznikiem gracza staje się Atlas, który kontaktuje się z Jackiem za pomocą krótkofalówki; Ryan, sądząc, że Jack jest agentem któregoś z rządów, używa natomiast wszystkich środków, aby go zabić. Za namową Atlasa rozbitek katastrofy lotniczej zaczyna używać pierwszych plazmidów, dowiaduje się też, że musi zabijać Little Sisters, w celu zdobycia ADAM. Rozmowę tę słyszy Dr. Tenenbaum, która z kolei prosi gracza, żeby ratował Little Sisters przy pomocy specjalnego plazmidu, który mu wręcza. Jednocześnie Atlas informuje Jacka, że jego żona i dziecko ukrywają się w łodzi podwodnej, do której obaj powinni się dostać, aby uciec z podwodnej metropolii. Gdy docierają do doku, Andrew Ryan niszczy okręt, a wściekły z powodu śmierci rodziny Atlas oświadcza, że trzeba zabić prześladującego ich tyrana. Gdy gracz dociera w końcu do biura, w którym ukrywa się Andrew Ryan, ten nie stawia oporu, zamiast tego wyjawia Jackowi, dlaczego ten przybył do Rapture. Okazuje się, że tak naprawdę Jack jest dzieckiem założyciela podwodnego miasta z Jasmine Jolene, urodził się około dwa lata temu genetycznie zmodyfikowany tak, żeby osiągnąć dojrzałą formę bardzo szybko. Embrion Jacka zdobywa Frank Fontaine i modyfikuje go tak, żeby w przyszłości bohater wykonywał każde polecenie przed którym występuje albo po której następuje fraza: „Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy” („Would you kindly”). Kiedy wybuchła wojna postać gracza została wysłana na powierzchnię poza zasięg władzy Ryana, później, gdy w konflikcie konstruktora Rapture i Franka Fontaine zapadł pat, Jackowi wysłano polecenie wejścia na pokład samolotu lecącego nad Atlantykiem. W ustalonym czasie otworzył on swój bagaż, gdzie znalazł pistolet i kolejne rozkazy: porwania samolotu i rozbicia go koło latarni morskiej, przez którą miał się przedostać do miasta jako kontrolowane narzędzie. W toku rozmowy Ryan demonstruje graczowi brak wolnej woli wydając jego postaci komendy zawierające zwrot „Would you kindly...”, ("Byłbyś Łaskaw...") co ostatecznie ukazuje, że tak naprawdę od początku rozgrywki jego działania były zależne od Atlasa. Twórca Rapture rozkazuje Jackowi, aby ten go zabił, a Atlas, zyskując pełną kontrolę nad miastem, wyjawia, że tak naprawdę jest Frankiem Fonteine'em i że jedynie upozorował swoją śmierć i przybrał imię Atlas, aby pozbawić Ryana władzy. Ponieważ nowy dyktator Rapture nie potrzebuje już postaci gracza zostawia ją na pastwę losu ponownie aktywowanego systemu bezpieczeństwa. Pomoc nadchodzi ze strony dr. Tenenbaum oraz jej Siostrzyczek, dzięki którym Jack wydostaje się z pułapki, jednak w czasie ucieczki przez wentylacje spada i traci przytomność. Po przebudzeniu bohater dowiaduje się, że dr. Tenenbaum usunęła część z jego uwarunkowanych reakcji, i że pomoże mu także pozbyć się pozostałych w tym również tej, która ma wkrótce zatrzymać akcję jego serca. W czasie kolejnych pogoni za Fontaine'em odkrywczyni ADAM'a dochodzi do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na pokonanie kilku z ostatnich przeszkód stojących na drodze do niego będzie przywdzianie przez gracza skafandra Tatuśka i podążanie za Siostrzyczkami drogami, które dostępne są tylko dla nich. Nim Jackowi udaje się dotrzeć do swojego przeciwnika, ten wstrzykuje sobie ogromne ilości ADAM'a i przybiera postać pozbawionego człowieczeństwa potwora. Wybucha walka, w której ostatecznie Fontaine traci siły, a Jack umożliwia Siostrzyczkom dobicie wroga. Te rzucają się na niego ze swoimi strzykawkami i zabijają go przez wyssanie z jego organizmu całego ADAM'a. W tym miejscu rozgrywka się kończy i następuje sekwencja outro. W grze występują trzy różne zakończenia zależne od tego, jakie akcje gracz podejmował względem Siostrzyczek w czasie rozgrywki. Narratorem każdego z nich jest dr. Tenenbaum. Jeśli gracz uratował wszystkie dziewczynki pojawiające się w grze, zakończenie ukazuje Siostrzyczki powracające na powierzchnię razem z Jackiem i żyjące później pełnią życia — kończące studia, wychodzące za mąż i w końcu posiadające własne dzieci — film kończy się sceną, w której główny bohater w sędziwym już wieku umiera, ale do swoich ostatnich chwil otoczony jest przez oddane mu teraz już dorosłe Siostrzyczki. Jeśli gracz zabił więcej niż dwie, ale nie wszystkie Siostrzyczki, w sekwencji zamykającej grę widać Jacka zwracającego się przeciw dziewczynkom, gdy te już zabiją Fontaine'a, a ostatecznie prawdopodobnie również zabijającego je i zabierającego ich ADAM postaci — to, co się miało później wydarzyć, opisuje Tenenbaum, potępiając działania bohatera gry. Następnie rozpoczyna się drugi film ukazujący uzbrojoną w ładunki atomowe łódź podwodną przepływającą obok wraku samolotu, wokół niej nagle pojawiają się batyskafy, z których wychodzą Genofagowie. Zabijają oni wszystkich ludzi i przejmują kontrolę nad okrętem. Jeśli gracz zabił wszystkie Siostrzyczki, zakończenie przedstawia to samo wydarzenie, z tą różnicą, że głos dr. Tenenbaum jest bardziej zdenerwowany tym, jak postąpił Jack. 'Rozgrywka' BioShock jest FPS-em z elementami rozwoju i mechaniki znanymi z gier RPG. Pierwsze założenia stylu gry i działania SI zostały przedstawione w 13-minutowym filmiku, który ukazał się 20 września 2006 roku. W BioShocku gracz wciela się w Jacka, który pokonuje kolejne lokacje Rapture, używając przy tym broni zarówno konwencjonalnej, jak i tzw. plazmidów, dzięki którym zyskuje moce takie jak np. telekineza, możliwość porażenia prądem, podpalenia, czy zamrożenia wrogów. Użycie niektórych z plazmidów sprawia, że przeciwnicy w szale zaczynają atakować wszystkie żywe istoty albo ochraniać prowadzoną postać. Oprócz elementów walki gracz jest zmuszony do unikania systemów bezpieczeństwa samego miasta np. kamer, wieżyczek obronnych. Te mogą zostać także wykorzystane dla zdobycia przewagi, co jest możliwe po ich zhakowaniu, polegającym na rozegraniu minigry. Hakowanie może również zapewnić tańszy dostęp do stacji medycznych i automatów, w których można uzupełnić ekwipunek, a także pozwala na otwieranie zamków oraz sejfów. Kluczowym elementem dla świata BioShock są dwie rzadkie substancje: ADAM i EVE (stanowi to odwołanie do dwójki pierwszych ludzi Adama i Ewy). Pierwsza z nich jest mutagenem, którego użycie pozwala na wywołanie w organizmie bohatera zmian genetycznych. Zdobyty ADAM może zostać wykorzystany do nabycia w specjalnych automatach „Gartherers Gardens” umiejętności wykorzystania kolejnych plazmidów lub wywołania innych mutacji ułatwiających przetrwanie w świecie gry. Substancję tę można zdobyć na kilka sposobów: najszybciej jest to możliwe poprzez „pobranie go” od Siostrzyczki po pokonaniu ich ochroniarzy, „Tatuśków”, którzy są ciężko opancerzonymi, genetycznie zmodyfikowanymi ludźmi ubranymi w opancerzone skafandry do nurkowania. EVA funkcjonuje natomiast jako środek umożliwiający aktywowanie już posiadanych plazmidów, spełnia to rolę podobną do many lub punktów magii w klasycznych grach RPG. Eksplorując świat gry, można także zdobyć pieniądze, dzięki którym można nie tylko kupować amunicję oraz inne przedmioty, ale także opłacić dezaktywację systemów obrony miasta (pozwala to na pominięcie sekwencji minigry). W rozgrywce BioShocka dużą wagę przywiązano do moralności jako elementu rozgrywki. Gracz jest zmuszony do wyborów polegających np. na uratowaniu napotkanych Siostrzyczek albo pobraniu od nich ADAM (co skutkuje ich śmiercią). Takie wybory moralne nie tylko zapewniają odmienne korzyści dla gracza, ale mają znaczący wpływ na rozwój fabuły i są jednym z czynników znacząco wpływających na trudność rozgrywki. Dla rozwoju postaci gracz może używając ADAM nabywać plazmidy. Są one podzielone na trzy grupy, z których każda wiąże się z inną dziedziną: Walką, Techniką, Psychiką. Dwa odrębne rodzaje plazmidów stanowią plazmidy „aktywne” i „pasywne”. Pierwsze z nich funkcjonują jako dodatkowa broń, do której użycia potrzebna jest EVA, i które wymagają aktywowania przez gracza. Drugie, nazywane „Tonikami”, działają cały czas, tak długo, jak są wybrane jako element wyposażenia. Występujące w grze plazmidy mają wszechstronne zastosowanie np. telekineza może zostać użyta do łapania i odrzucania granatów przeciwnika, zmieniania kierunku lotu rakiet lub zwykłego rzucania w przedmiotami we wrogów (podobnie jak „gravity gun” w Half-Life'ie 2). Może też zostać wykorzystana do chwytania większych obiektów i tworzenia w ten sposób naturalnej tarczy osłaniającej postać. Inne plazmidy mogą mieć inne praktyczne zastosowanie, np. „electro-bolt” użyty na zbiorniku wody sprawia, że elektryczność zaczyna przepływać nie tylko przez samą wodę, ale także przez wszystkie istoty w danym momencie w niej stojące. Gracz jest zachęcany do kreatywnego myślenia w stosowaniu plazmidów w czasie walki np. użycie podpalenia, które sprawia, że przeciwnik staje w płomieniach zmusza go do szukania miejsca, gdzie mógłby on ugasić ogień, natomiast kiedy już wejdzie do wody, możliwe staje się użycie plazmidu odpowiedzialnego za porażenie prądem do szybkiego zakończenia konfrontacji. Również i tu pojawia się element wyboru, ponieważ nie można mieć jednocześnie wszystkich plazmidów i z którychś trzeba w danym momencie zrezygnować. Większość plazmidów odmienia wygląd bohatera, co stanowi podtrzymanie założenia „poświęcania swojego człowieczeństwa”, do czego w jednym ze zwiastunów odwołuje się jedna z postaci gry, Andrew Ryan. Dla przykładu, plazmid odpowiedzialny za podpalanie sprawia, że dłoń Jacka przyjmuje czerwony odcień, zaczyna płonąć, a z jej palców rozchodzą się płomienie. Niemniej jednak, ponowne przełączenie wybranej broni na którąś z konwencjonalnych przywraca dawny wygląd postaci, co sugeruje, że efekty te są jedynie czasowe. Wyższy poziom zaawansowania danego plazmidu sprawia, że wywołuje on znaczniejsze efekty, np. podpalenie wyższego stopnia powoduje znaczniejszy wybuch ognia, silniejsze palenie się i większe płomienie ogarniające cel. W sumie w grze pojawia się ponad 70 różnych plazmidów i toników. W BioShocku możliwe jest także ulepszanie zwykłych broni przy użyciu automatów nazwanych „Power to the People”. Gracz może wyposażyć je w większe magazynki, sprawić, żeby zadawały większe obrażenia lub zużywały mniej paliwa (miotacz ognia). Ponadto każdy z karabinów posiada trzy rodzaje amunicji: zwykłą, Dum-dum i o zwiększonej penetracji pancerza. Wraz z postępami w rozgrywce wybór ten, w przypadku bardziej zaawansowanych broni, staje się bardziej różnorodny. W grze pojawia się również aparat fotograficzny, dzięki któremu możliwe jest lepsze poznanie słabych stron przeciwnika – po wykonaniu odpowiedniej ilości zdjęć wroga danego typu, gracz otrzymuje przeciw niemu premię do zadawanych obrażeń, plazmidów, a także innego rodzaju bonusy. Przemierzając Rapture, gracz może korzystać także z kilku rodzajów automatów, m.in.: „U-Invent” („Wy-Twórca”), w których można ze zdobytych przedmiotów wytwarzać amunicję, narzędzi itp.; „The Circus of Values”, które posiadają najszerszą ofertę towarów, poczynając od zwykłych apteczek i amunicji kończąc na EVE; „El Ammo Bandito!”, gdzie można uzupełnić amunicję. Większość z nich można także zhakować, co daje dostęp do towarów specjalnych i zmniejsza koszt tych dostępnych normalnie. W grze pojawiają się również tzw. Vita-Chambers, w których odradza się główny bohater w przypadku śmierci. 'Początkowa historia' Początkowa fabuła BioShocka znacząco różniła się od tego, jaki kształt przybrała w wydanej wersji gry: główny bohater miał być osobą ratującą ludzi z sekt i pomagającą im w powrocie do normalnego życia. Jednak wraz z oficjalnym ogłoszeniem prac nad BioShockiem, historia i umiejscowienie gry znacznie się zmieniły. Rozgrywka została przeniesiona do opuszczonego podziemnego laboratorium z okresu II Wojny Światowej, które właśnie zostało odkopane przez naukowców XXI wieku. Tematyka genetycznych eksperymentów i całego systemu wytworzonego na te potrzeby, stały się podstawą dla Siostrzyczek, Tatuśków i Genofagów w ostatecznej wersji gry. W odpowiedzi na pytanie serwisu IGN, co wpłynęło na fabułę gry i jej umiejscowienie, Levine odpowiedział: „Mając mój bezużyteczny stopień naukowy z «liberal arts» angielskich szkołach wyższych i na uniwersytetach stanowią je takie przedmioty jak: historia, teologia, literatura, filozofia, polityka itp. nie znajdując swojego odpowiednika w polskim systemie szkolnictwa wyższego, czytałem mnóstwo rzeczy Ayn Rand i George'a Orwella, wszystkie te utopijne i antyutopijne opowieści mocno mnie zafascynowały.”. Levine wspominał również o swoim zainteresowaniu w rozwoju prac nad komórkami macierzystymi i kwestiami moralnymi, które wiążą się z takimi badaniami. W odniesieniu do wpływów kulturowych wymieniał natomiast takie książki jak: Rok 1984 i Logan's Run, prezentujące społeczności, które „kierowały się interesującymi ideami, ale wszystko zniszczyły tylko dlatego, bo byli ludźmi”. Według twórców BioShock jest „duchowym spadkobiercą” serii System Shock – jak mówi Levine, on i jego zespół myśleli nad stworzeniem innej gry w podobnych klimatach od kiedy skończyli prace nad System Shock 226. W swoim komentarzu do filmiku pokazywanego prasie na targach E3 w 2006 roku wskazywał też wiele podobieństw między tymi grami np. plazmidy w BioShocku odgrywają podobną rolę jak umiejętności psioniczne w System Shock 2, w obu grach gracz musi sobie też radzić z kamerami, wieżyczkami obronnymi i małymi robotami, w obu może je też po prostu zhakować; oszczędzanie amunicji jest akcentowane jako kluczowy element rozgrywki, a nagrania audio w BioShocku spełniają to samo zadanie, co e-maile w grach serii System Shock. Również pomysł duchów, które pojawiają się w poprzedniej produkcji zespołu Levine'a został przeniesiony do BioShocka, podobnie jest z broniami, które mogą podlegać modyfikacjom i do których pojawia się kilka rodzajów amunicji. Także element prowadzenia gracza przez Atlasa, któremu w System Shock 2 może odpowiadać postać Janice Polito, wykazuje zbieżności w światach obu gier. Silnik Graficzny BioShock jest oparty na mocno zmodyfikowanej wersji Unreal Engine 2.5, który został użyty również w innych, starszych grach Irrational Games m.in. SWAT 4 i SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate. W wywiadzie udzielonym w maju 2006 na targach E3, Levine ogłosił zmianę silnika na zmodyfikowaną wersję Unreal Engine 3, niemniej jednak, mimo stwierdzeń szefa zespołu pracującego nad grą, BioShock został wciąż stworzony na technologii silnika oznaczonego numerem 2.5, chociaż Irrational/2K Boston/2K Australia wbudowały w niego część rozwiązań z wersji nowszej. Levine podkreślał ponadto, jak wiele wysiłku włożono w efekty wody, która, jak utrzymywał, miała być wyjątkowo zachwycająca. W przypadku wersji gry na Windows możliwe jest wykorzystanie DirectX 10, jednak jeśli komputer nie spełnia minimalnych wymagań dla tego trybu lub gdy ustawienia zostaną zmienione może także działać w wersji dla DirectX 9. BioShock wykorzystuje również Havok, który umożliwia lepsze odwzorowanie fizyki w grze, wprowadzenie Ragdoll i nadanie elementom środowiska bardziej naturalnego sposobu poruszania się. 'Cytaty' "Nazywam się Andrew Ryan i jestem tu, by zadać wam pytanie: Czy człowiekowi nie należą się owoce jego pracy? Nie, mówi człowiek w Waszyngtonie. Należą się najuboższym. Nie, mówi człowiek w Watykanie. Należą do Boga. Nie, mówi człowiek w Moskwie. Należą się wszystkim. Odrzuciłem te odpowiedzi. Zamiast nich wybrałem coś innego. Wybrałem to, co niemożliwe. Wybrałem... Rapture. ” — Andrew Ryan en:BioShock